l'ombre et le soleil de Konoha
by Tsunade senpuu
Summary: Ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance et s'aiment depuis l'adolescence. Ils sont aussi différent qu'il est possible de l'être, l'un manipule les ombres l'autre est le soleil de Konoha. Pourtant c'est cette différence qui les rend si proche ils sont le complément de l'autre. ATTENTIONYAOÏ DONC AMOUR ENTRE HOMMES ET CECI EST UN SHIKANARU
**L'OMBRE DU SOLEIL DE KONOHA**

 **Fandom:** NARUTO

 **DISCLAIMER :** Galère mais je vais encore le répéter les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas et le seul qui se fait de l'argent avec c'est Masashi Kishimoto

 **GENRE :** Romance yaoï

 **ACCOMPAGNEMENT:** Shikanaru

 **RESUME :** Ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance et s'aiment depuis l'adolescence. Ils sont aussi différent qu'il est possible de l'être, l'un manipule les ombres l'autre est le soleil de Konoha. Pourtant c'est cette différence qui les rend si proche ils sont le complément de l'autre.

oOoOoOo

Un jeune homme de 25 ans à la coiffure d'ananas se dirigeait de son pas tranquille vers le bureau de l'Hokage, par la fenêtre on pouvait voir les nuages se teinter du rose propre aux coucher de soleil. Peut-être que si son patron avait fini sa journée, ils auraient le temps d'aller regarder les nuages ensemble sur le mont Hokage. Cette idée tira un sourire joyeux à Shikamaru malgré le fait que Naruto soit la pile électrique de Konoha, il avait toujours aimé regarder les nuages avec lui. Le manipulateur d'ombre accéléra pour rejoindre son amant et ouvrit la porte du bureau sans toquer, il savait que les ninjas avaient fini leur journée de travail que seul son amant était encore à son bureau compulsant les rapports de mission qu'il avait reçu.

Shikamaru ne se trompait pas, en effet Naruto était assis à son bureau et lisait un dossier, les sourcils froncés, il mâchouillait sa lèvre de concentration. Les années étaient passées depuis leur entrée à l'académie, mais le blond avait toujours les mêmes mimiques, lui rappelant ce petit garçon rejeté mais pourtant si lumineux qu'il était déjà. L'esprit du génie se perdit dans ses souvenirs d'une enfance pleine de rire.

La première impression que l'héritier du clan Nara eu de Naruto était qu'il était trop bruyant et agité et qu'il l'empêchait de continuer sa sieste en paix. Le petit blond ne cessait de gigoter et de crier, sans compter les bêtises qu'il enchaînait. Pourtant le jeune Shikamaru ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de rire à ses plaisanteries bonne enfant, alors il l'observa de loin et bien vite il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Sa première constatation fut que Naruto était orphelin et qu'il vivait seul dans un petit appartement et non à l'orphelinat comme les autres enfants qui n'avaient plus de parents, 6 ans lui semblait un peu jeune pour vivre tout seul. La deuxième chose qu'il remarqua était comment le village se comportait avec le blond, il était rejeté et souvent traiter de démon et de meurtrier. Le petit Shikamaru du haut de ses 6 ans ne comprenais pas les raisons de ses traitements, c'est vrai que Naruto faisait beaucoup de bêtises et de blagues mais ce n'était jamais vraiment méchant, il décida donc de demander à la personne la plus intelligente de son entourage, son père, et la réponse fut pour le moins énigmatique pour l'enfant qu'il était à l'époque.

 _« Le petit Naruto... c'est compliqué Shikamaru. Je ne pourrais pas te parler de lui en étant objectif. Le mieux que tu puisses faire c'est de te faire ton propre avis sur lui et de voir qui il est sans aucune idées préconçus, qu'elle soit péjorative ou non. Beaucoup ne le verront jamais autrement que sur ce qu'il est et ils le détesteront pour ça comme c'est déjà le cas. D'autres auront des attentes par rapport à sa lignée. Si tu en as envie apprend à le connaître et si tu le juge digne fais toi en ami, chez les Nara il sera toujours accepter sans préjudice. »_

« Oui son père avait été intelligent et prudent dans ses paroles » pensa Shikamaru après tout la loi de l'Hokage interdisait à tous de parler de la condition de jinchuuriki de Naruto. Il se souvenait aussi du regard nostalgique qu'il posait parfois sur le blond, il est vrai que Shikaku avait été le conseiller du Yondaïme et avait eu beaucoup de respect et d'affection pour ce dernier. Il était donc quasiment impossible pour lui d'être objectif envers le blond, devait-il le voir comme le fils de son défunt ami ou comme le monstre qui était enfermé en lui ? Il respecta le conseil de son père et continua d'observer Naruto et il comprit bien vite que sa façade de farceur était une manière de se protéger de la solitude dans laquelle il vivait.

Shikamaru se rappellerais toujours le magnifique sourire qu'il avait reçu quand il avait approché le petit blond pour lui proposer d'être son ami et de venir regarder les nuages avec lui. Ils avaiensé l'après-midi tranquille discutant de tout et de rien avec Choji qui les avaient rejoint avec ses éternels paquets de chips, quand son père était venu les chercher Choji et lui pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux il s'était retourné une dernière fois pour dire au revoir à Naruto. Les mots s'étaient bloqués dans sa gorge, partie l'éternel sourire du blond, son regard était un mélange de tristesse et d'envie tandis qu'il regardait son père lui tenir la main. Shikamaru n'avait plus jamais râlé contre son père quand il faisait ça. Car de ce jour-là, il avait compris du haut de ses 6 ans la chance qu'il avait d'avoir des parents et d'être aimé, à chaque fois qu'il en avait envie l'image de Naruto que les ombres même semblait entourer pour mieux l'isoler revenait dans son esprit. Ce jour-là le jeune Nara avait aussi compris qu'aussi jeune que soit Naruto il avait déjà construit un masque que les ninjas mettait des années à perfectionner.

Les années d'académie étaient passées tranquillement, entre les rires et les sermons de Iruka-senseï pour avoir sécher les cours pour aller regarder les nuages ou jouer dans le villages, le trio d'amis qu'il formait avec Choji et Naruto s'était agrandi avec l'arrivée de Kiba et Akamaru. C'est d'ailleurs grâce au dresseur de chien qu'il avait compris pourquoi Naruto était rejeté par le village. Il avait tout simplement fait remarquer une fois que le blond sentait le renard. L'évidence avait alors frappé Shikamaru avec la force d'un Akimichi en boulet humain, tout se recoupait les paroles énigmatique de son père, les insultes de villageois, l'odeur de renard, la date de naissance de son ami qu'il avait appris par hasard : Naruto avait un lien avec le démon renard qui avait ravagé le village. Le soir même il avait interpellé son père s'en était suivi une discussion sur ce qu'était Naruto

 _« -J'ai compris pourquoi le village déteste Naruto, c'est à cause de Kyubi._

 _-Effectivement c'est pour ça, est ce que ça change quelque chose pour toi ?_

 _-Non c'est toujours mon ami mais je ne comprends pas le lien entre Naruto et le démon renard, le Yondaïme l'as tué. D'ailleurs Naruto est né à peu près en même temps puisque son anniversaire est le 10 octobre, c'est pour ça qu'ils lui en veulent ?Parce qu'ils croient qu'il est la réincarnation de Kyubi ou quelque chose comme ça ? C'est débile c'était juste un bébé !_

 _-C'est plus compliqué que ça Shikamaru. En effet beaucoup de gens voit Naruto comme le démon-renard car d'une certaine manière il l'est. Attend que je finisse de t'expliquer avant de t'énerver. Vois-tu fils ce dont je vais te parler tu ne dois le répéter à personne et surtout pas à Naruto, c'est un secret de rang S et le divulguer est passible de la peine de mort. Je dirais demain au troisième le contenue de notre discussion, car maintenant que tu as compris une partie de la vérité on ne peut plus te la cacher. On t'a appris à l'académie que le Yondaïme a vaincu et tuer le Kyubi au prix de sa vie et ce n'est qu'en partie vrai, Minato-sama a bien vaincu le Kyubi mais il n'as pu le tuer. Le Démon-renard est ce que l'on appelle un bijuu et il impossible de les tuer, la seule manière de les vaincre c'est de les enfermer dans quelque chose à l'aide d'un sceau._

 _-Non..._

 _-Malheureusement si Shikamaru. Ton ami Naruto est devenu à sa naissance la prison de Kyubi, le Yondaïme à sauver le village au prix de sa vie en enfermant le démon-renard dans son f... un enfant. Cependant tu dois te rappeler de n'en parler à personne et surtout à aucun des enfants ils ne savent pas, seul ceux les adultes sont au courant. Et jamais au grand jamais tu ne dois le dire à Naruto il ignore la vérité et cela doit continuer ainsi pour sa protection. Si tu veux aider ton ami alors reste près de lui et ne le laisse pas céder à la tentation d'user du chakra de Kyubi car le démon-renard se servira de cela pour se libérer et Naruto y perdra la vie. »_

Une fois que Shikamaru avait su la vérité cela n'avait rien changé pour lui, Naruto était toujours Naruto, il était juste devenu un plus protecteur envers lui et fusillait du regard ceux qui insultaient le blond, les trouvant ingrat de cracher au visage de celui qui les avait sauvé en prenant en lui un démon.

Shika n'avait eu qu'un regret c'est de ne pas être répartie dans la même équipe gennin que Naruto, il savait bien que le trio Ino-shika-cho serait reformé mais une partie de lui avait espérer être avec ses deux meilleurs amis. L'emploi du temps de ninja ne leur avait laissé que peu de temps pour se voir et il n'avait que se croiser jusqu'à l'examen chunnin, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler cette époque sans qu'un frisson ne le traverse : l'attaque sur le village la mort du troisième et Gaara qui aujourd'hui était le kazekage. Il frissonnait d'autant plus que Naruto lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt de la mort, il n'y avait bien que le blond pour aller affronter un sannin renégat, mais quel que soit la puissance de l'ennemi Naruto ne reculait devant rien pour protéger ceux qui lui sont cher. La rencontre avec Gaara dans la chambre de Lee n'était pas non plus le souvenir le plus joyeux de l'ananas, il se rappelait l'aveu à demi-mot du blond sur son statut de jinchuuriki et comment il était mal à l'aise au début vis-à-vis du jinchuuriki de Suna qui était un miroir de ce qu'ils aurait pu devenir, chose qui fut aussi avouer lors d'une soirée par un Naruto déprimé par la désertion de son coéquipier Sasuke et son incapacité supposé à l'empêcher de partir.

Sasuke et sa relation avec Naruto était toujours un point qui laissait Shikamaru perplexe, L'Uchiwa avait été la plus grande blessure du blond pendant de nombreuses années et seul son retour avait lui avait permis de cicatriser. Mais il était aussi la source de motivation de Naruto, son moteur pour avancer et progresser, il était devenu un monstre de puissance pour égaler ou dépasser celui qu'il appelait son meilleur ami, chose qui avait blesser Shikamaru même si il ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute, lui avait toujours été là pour le blond et ça depuis l'enfance. Enfin il ne cherchait plus à comprendre leur relation plus qu'étrange qui liait les deux, ce mélange rival/fraternel était détonnant. Encore heureux que Sasuke ait préféré parcourir les routes après son retour à Konoha, sinon le village ne serait plus qu'une ruine, vu que les deux anciens coéquipiers ne pouvaient rester au même endroit plus de cinq minutes sans s'insulter et se battre et comme aucun des deux ne veut jamais céder devant l'autre, ils seraient battu avec toutes leurs puissances et il n'y avait qu'à voir l'état de la vallée de la fin, adieu les statues de Madara et Hashirama. Ils avaient rasés le paysage et le pire c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas au maximum de leurs capacités après avoir combattu pour la 4° guerre.

Non il valait mieux que Sasuke reste loin de Konoha pour Shikamaru, de tout façon il n'arrivait pas être à l'aise en sa présence, trop de trahison. Et surtout le manieur d'ombre avait toujours la même image en tête chaque fois qu'il était en présence de l'Uchiwa, une veste orange transpercé de part en part et teinté du rouge du sang. La veste que Naruto portait quand il avait combattu Sasuke à 12 ans pour l'empêcher de partir chez Orochimaru. Il avait vu le vêtement quand le blond était à l'hôpital dans un coma léger pour récupérer de son combat, et si beaucoup de ceux qui avait vu la veste avait compris que Sasuke avait attaqué Naruto avec un chidori, peu avait vu le sang des deux côtés du l'horreur orange, preuve qu'il avait été transpercé de part en part par l'attaque mortelle et qu'il n'avait dû sa survie qu'au bijuu qu'il abritait en son sein. Kakashi aussi savait pour preuve, il avait fini par prendre la veste pour la brûler, ne supportant sans doute plus de voir la preuve que son élève avait tenté de tuer son coéquipier avec une technique qui lui avait apprise pour les protéger. Le pire c'est que lui seul savait que Sasuke lui avait porter le chidori à bout portant et de ce jour il s'était juré que lui Shikamaru serait celui qui protégerais le dos du blond, pour que plus jamais l'Uchiwa ne puisse refaire quelque chose comme ça, même si aujourd'hui Sasuke avait le Mangokyou Sharigan et que le meurtre de son meilleur ami ne lui rapporterais rien. Shikamaru ne baisserait pas sa garde qui sait quelle folie pouvait lui venir à l'esprit.

C'était aussi de la faute de l'Uchiwa, si Naruto avait quitté le village pendant trois ans pour suivre l'entraînement de Jiraya, le menace de l'Akatsuki seule n'aurait jamais convaincu le blond d'abandonner son village bien aimé. Même si ces trois ans avait été bénéfique pour le blond, ça avait paru une éternité pour Shikamaru, Naruto lui manquait avec sa capacité à ensoleiller les journées de ceux qui le côtoyait. C'est pendant cette période que le génie avait commencé à se poser des questions sur ce qu'il ressentait pour la pile électrique de Konoha. Même si il était un peu attiré par Temari c'était surtout parce qu'elle lui faisait penser à Naruto avec ses cheveux blonds et son énergie débordante, par contre son blond au moins ne passait pas son temps à le secouer pour qu'il se bouge contrairement à la kunoichi de Suna. Il avait accepté que Shikamaru soit un fainéant et l'appréciais comme ça. Le Nara avait eu la réponse à sa question quand Naruto était revenu, son cœur avait loupé un battement avant de se serrer de déception quand le blond lui avait fait une remarque sur son pseudo-couple avec Temari, son cerveau qui avait un QI de 200 avait opportunément oublié que Naruto était hétéro et amoureux de sa coéquipière Sakura, ce n'était pas grave Temari n'était pas si mal.

Alors que Shikamaru après avoir découvert ses sentiments pour le blond, il se préparait à faire une croix dessus, Naruto était venu une après-midi où il s'adonnait à son sport préféré, regarder les nuages, et au cours de la discussion, il lui avouer être gay et lui demandait si il pensait que ce serait bien accepter par les rookies. Oh joie et bonheur il y avait une petite chance que le blond lui retourne ses sentiments ! Mais il n'avait pas oublié son étrange obsession pour son coéquipier déserteur. Décidé à tâter le terrain, Shikamaru lui dit que le fait qu'il soit homosexuel ne poserait aucun problème à leurs amis mais que tous penserait qu'il était amoureux de Sasuke. Le blond avait éclaté de rire et lui avait assuré qu'il était bien amoureux de quelqu'un mais que ce n'était certainement pas de son teme de coéquipier. L'adolescent qu'était alors Shikamaru savait que le blond lui disait la vérité rien qu'à son regard, mais à l'époque il n'avait pas su voir cette étincelle qui signifiait que c'était lui que Naruto aimait et avait préféré taire le fait que lui aussi était attirer par les hommes et qu'il ne serait pas contre de tenter quelque chose avec lui, dommage qu'il se soit tue ils auraient gagné beaucoup de temps, car le blond n'avait rien dit le pensant attiré par la sœur de Gaara.

Les choses étaient resté telles qu'elles, ils enchaînaient les missions parfois ensemble parfois dans des équipes différentes, la seule différence était l'annonce de l'homosexualité de Naruto, qui lui avait valu comme il l'avait prédit la rumeur qu'il était amoureux de l'Uchiwa. Rumeur que le blond démentait mais comme il refusait de dire qui était la personne qui avait capturé son cœur, tout le monde pensait qu'il niait pour ne pas perdre l'amitié de Sakura. Et puis arriva la funeste mission qui entraînât une rencontre avec un duo de l'akatsuki et la mort d'Asuma, Shikamaru connu un passage à vide avec la perte de senseï, il s'enferma dans un mutisme de mauvaise augure, inquiétant tout le monde et surtout Naruto qui ne voulait surtout pas le perdre pour une vengeance, comme il avait perdu son coéquipier, il ne le supporterait pas. Naruto s'était senti impuissant face à la peine de celui qui l'aimait, il ne savait pas quoi faire face à la douleur du deuil, lui l'orphelin de naissance n'avait jamais perdu personne. Alors il avait fait la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, il passait ces nuits sur le toit de la chambre de Shikamaru pour pouvoir être là au cas où celui-ci choisissais de partir comme Sasuke, mais cette fois Naruto serait là, pas pour le retenir mais bien pour être à ses côtés pour le soutenir, qu'importe les risques, que ce soit l'akatsuki et que des derniers le pourchasse pour mettre la main sur Kyubi lui importait peu.

Shikamaru avait fini par partir avec son équipe et Kakashi à la recherche d'Hidan et Kakuzu, Naruto les avait rejoints plus tard et pendant que le manipulateur d'ombres s'occupait de l'intégriste religieux, Naruto lui avait fait exploser son partenaire avec la variante du rasengan qu'il avait mis au point. En rentrant à Konoha. ils avaient appris la mort de Jiraya, faisant à son tour connaître au blond la douleur que la perte d'un être cher cause. Naruto s'enferma dans son appartement et beaucoup craignait qu'il ne tente aussi de déserter Konoha pour venger son maître. Shikamaru savait qu'il ne ferait pas ça, mais il craignait pour le mental de celui qu'il aimait, il savait que sa plus grande peur était de perdre les personnes avec lesquelles il avait réussi à créer des liens, ils n'y avaient qu'à voir sa réaction après la capture de Gaara. C'est donc inquiet que Shikamaru s'était rendu chez le blond, la mission que lui avait donné Tsunade était secondaire, lui voulait savoir comment allait Naruto, et dès que la porte fut ouverte il sut que c'était encore pire que tout ce qu'il avait envisagé. Naruto avait les yeux bouffi de larmes,adieu le masque joyeux qu'il avait façonné depuis des années et que rien n'avait pu détruire pas même le départ de Sasuke et sa tentative d'assassinat.

Ce masque que Naruto portait en permanence dès qu'il était entouré ne laissant personne voir ses failles n'était plus. Dans les yeux bleus, rouge des larmes versés pour son senseï, Shikamaru voyait la douleur et la culpabilité, Jiraya était parti espionner Pain le chef de l'akatsuki pour avoir des informations qui permettrait de le protéger, et pour Naruto ça le faisait se sentir coupable de sa mort le détruisant.

Shikamaru avait tout fait pour sortir le blond de l'apathie dans laquelle il était tombé, cette apathie si inquiétante pour un hyperactif comme Naruto, il l'avait secoué lui le fainéant notoire, lui montrant que malgré tout la vie continuait et qu'ils avaient besoin de lui pour décrypter le message posthume du Sannin aux crapauds.

À partir de là les choses c'était accélérer, Naruto avait de nouveau quitté le village pour partir s'entraîner au mont Myouboku, Pain avait attaqué Konoha réduisant le village à une ruine et Naruto était revenu le combattre. Il avait vaincu le meurtrier de son Senseï mais pas sans dommage, il avait perdu le contrôle du démon-renard qu'il abritait allant jusqu'à huit queues. Shikamaru avait assisté à tout ça avec une angoisse croissante, il avait vu la puissance de l'ennemi et craignait que le blond ne puisse le vaincre et soit capturer, puis il l'avait vu le chakra de kyubi gagnant de plus en plus de puissance, une queue... deux queues... quatre queues... et les huit queues. Ce fut le comble de l'angoisse pour le manipulateur qui ne pouvait rien faire et qui se rappelait les paroles de son père « _ne le laisse pas céder à la tentation d'user du chakra de Kyubi car le démon-renard se servira de cela pour se libérer et Naruto y perdra la vie. »_ Shikamaru le savait instinctivement la neuvième queue signifierait la fin de celui qu'il aimait et il était impuissant à le sauver, seul l'intervention du Yondaïme le père de son amour avait pu arrêter la transformation, la suite se passa pour lui dans un brouillard de soulagement. Et le soir venu il attendait Naruto dans son appartement, éclatant en sanglot dans ses bras, il n'arrivait plus à garder ses émotions sous contrôle, il avoua tout au blond: sa peur de le perdre, son impuissance à pouvoir l'aider, et ses sentiments pour lui. Naruto le serra dans ses bras le laissant pleurer pour évacuer le surplus d'émotions avant de l'embrasser et de lui dire que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Ils avaient passé la nuit à s'embrasser et à dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre se rassurant qu'ils étaient toujours bien vivant tous les deux et qu'au moins Pain n'avait pas réussi à détruire ça.

Le lendemain ils annoncèrent publiquement leur couple, à la grande surprise des rookies qui ne comprenais ce que ces deux-là faisait ensemble, ils étaient trop différent, l'un était le pire fainéant de Konoha l'autre était le plus excité du village. Là où Naruto fonçait dans le tas sans réfléchir Shikamaru établissait des stratégies, le blond utilisait la force brute et des techniques dévastatrices le brun usaient de stratagèmes et de son ombre. Comme l'avait dit Shikaku avec un fin sourire, pas du tout surpris de l'annonce de la mise en couple de son fils qu'il avait vu arriver depuis longtemps, c'était leurs différence qui ferait que le couple marcherait ils étaient complémentaires : tranquillité et énergie, impulsivité et réflexion, force et ruse. Le chef de clan de Nara rajouta même que Naruto était parfait pour son fils, après tout l'ombre avait besoin du soleil pour s'épanouir ce qui fit rougir le dit soleil qui était soulagé que le père de son petit ami approuve leur relation. Leurs amis ne purent qu'acquiescer à ses sages paroles, après tout la famille au cerf était les plus intelligents de Konoha. Et surtout ils se rappelèrent que depuis leur enfance seul Shikamaru pouvait obtenir de Naruto de passer une après-midi allongé à regarder les nuages, exploit au vue de l'énergie débordante du blond, et l'inverse était vrai le brun suivait le blond dans ses délires même si il passait marmonner des « galère » à répétition, mais il l'aidait quand même, les pires blagues que Naruto avait fait à l'académie avait eu la complicité de Shikamaru les rendant impossible à éviter. Oui ils étaient parfait l'un pour l'autre leur complémentarité faisant d'eux un match parfait.

La guerre arriva, Shikamaru fut capturer par le quatuor du son, mais il n'était pas inquiet, il devait juste tenir et trouver un moyen pour que son amant puisse trouver la dimension infernal dans laquelle ils étaient tombés avec Neji Kiba et Choji. Le brun savait que son amant ferait tout pour le retrouver et il l'avait fait et puis il y avait eu la mort de son père, le QG détruit par une bombe à bijuu et il avait senti le chakra du démon-renard l'entourer et le réchauffer le consolant de la perte d'une partie de sa famille, dans cette chaleur et amour qui l'enveloppait il sentait Naruto qui avait réussi l'exploit de se lier avec le plus puissant et le plus terrible des bijuu. C'est ce chakra qui l'avait encore sauvé quand il avait été vidé de sa force vitale par le Juubi, c'est cette force à la fois terriblement puissante et destructrice et pourtant si douce qui avait été la première sensation qu'il avait eu en sortant du Tsukuyomi infini de Kaguya. C'est les yeux de son amour plus bleu que l'azur du ciel qui lui annonçait que le cauchemar était fini que la guerre était gagnée. C'est encore un Naruto à peine remis de ses blessures qui se tenait à ses côtés devant sa mère et c'est lui qui lui annonça en s'excusant de la mort de Shikaku, il était celui qui les avaient soutenu durant l'enterrement de son père, faisant une oraison mortuaire où il saluait l'intelligence l'honneur et l'intégrité du grand ninja que fut Shikaku Nara.

Shikamaru fut de ses souvenirs par la douce caresse d'un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, il releva les yeux pour tomber dans deux billes Agathe qui le fixait avec amour.

« -Tu es enfin sorti de tes réflexions ? Tu devrais arrêter de réfléchir autant tu vas encore te fatiguer. En attendant si tu n'es pas trop épuisé on pourrait aller regarder le coucher de soleil sur le mont Hokage, les nuages sont magnifiques à cette heure-là. »

Le blond n'attendit pas la réponse de son amant et lui pris la main pour l'emmener pour leur passe-temps commun favori. Shikamaru se dit que son père avait eu bien raison il était fait pour être ensemble, 10 ans qu'ils s'aimaient et 15 ans qu'ils se connaissaient et pas un seul instant le brun n'avait regretté d'avoir invité un petit blond solitaire à regarder les nuages avec lui. Ils étaient complémentaires, ils étaient l'ombre et le soleil de Konoha.

 **FIN**


End file.
